


Art for Bonds Not Broken.

by Michaelssw0rd-art (Michaelssw0rd)



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Valdemar Series Fusion, Family Feels, Fanart, Horses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27692293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelssw0rd/pseuds/Michaelssw0rd-art
Summary: Fanart accompanying blackchaps' amazing Valdemar AU fic, full of adventure and beautiful horses and lifebonds and mindspeak and of course, Rinch.
Relationships: Harold Finch/John Reese
Comments: 14
Kudos: 32
Collections: Person of Interest Big Bang 2020





	Art for Bonds Not Broken.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackchaps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackchaps/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bonds Not Broken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27586786) by [blackchaps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackchaps/pseuds/blackchaps). 



> the summary of this fic immediately drew my attention from the moment I read it. When I read the fic, it was even better than I expected. The story is has amazing writing style and is at once exciting and soothing to read. There is so much world building and character development and such beautiful progression of relationship. So many of our fav characters show up in the fic in the roles we aren't even expecting and just...  
> It is AMAZING. 
> 
> And I am honored to have done art for it. I hope it does some justice to the amazing epic that blackchaps have written.
> 
> On another note, I am not just awed by the fic, but also by how absolutely _wonderful_ a person I paired with. There was so much handholding involved in me finishing this art piece, so many wips thrown her way, and so much rambling. She was the absolute best person to collaborate with and I am just... so happy about this <3.

**Main Cover Art.**

So much of the fic is about travelling in Harold's wagon, and I wanted to draw that journey. So here we have our Rinch and their dog (well, their Kyree), travelling down the autumn road into the sunset. 

Click [Here](https://i.imgur.com/f8VPPSm.jpg) for the full sized image.

**Another Illustration.**

I might have somewhat fallen in love with the OC of this horse in the fic. He is called fireball, and he is the best. There is a beautiful scene of John caressing him and speaking to him to calm him down very early after we meet him. I just _had_ to illustrate that, because that scene was just so visual for me and it spoke to me on a level I can't express in a way that I had to stop reading and just sketch it out to SEE it. I hope you guys like the image, and also like fireball as much as I did.

Click [Here](https://i.imgur.com/9oxvvvx.jpg) for the full sized image.

**The Divider.**

If any of you know me, you know I love a good divider. I feel like it gives the fic a more loved feeling. For this fic I chose its main themes of horses and weapons to come up with it. Personally, I love how it looks in the fic.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and let me know what you think? 2020 has been a creatively blocked year and I am slowly crawling my way out of it, and all the encouragements help so much!


End file.
